<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rejecting the Matrix by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105413">Rejecting the Matrix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Clones, Crossover, Darkness, Despair, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Invasion, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Nihilism, POV Nonhuman, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, The Matrix References, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trueman fails to send Kaiba Seto to the World of Darkness, but the End of Storm is unchanged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue-Eyes White Dragon &amp; Kaiba Seto, Kisara &amp; Priest Seto, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rejecting the Matrix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rejecting the Matrix</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Trueman fails to send Kaiba Seto to the World of Darkness, but the End of Storm is unchanged.</p>
<hr/><p>Making Kaiba Seto vanish was never within the realm of plausibility. We, the agents of Darkness, merely moved through Domino City. Moved through Duel Academia. Moved through the world, from human to human, deleting their very existence from existence.</p><p>The three Blue-Eyes’ Burst Streams of Destruction spike through us, dispersing our black cards.</p><p>To destroy Dark Archetype in a single turn and reduce our Life Points to zero before we could activate its monster effect, this is the man whose direction is hooked up with the origin of Duel Monsters.</p><p>But a handful of anomalies like Kaiba Seto and Yuki Judai is nothing but an inconvenient glitch in the system.</p><p>Too many cards have been mistreated, discoloured by the apprehensive emotions of their holders.</p><p>They scan our sunglasses imagining psycho eyes. Some fearful. Some defiantly maintaining individuality. What they find staring back at them is themselves. Their own uncertainties.</p><p>We close the portals to the Duel Spirit dimensions for them and take them where they’re meant to go.</p><p>Everyone, everything, one of us.</p><p>Everyone, everything, one with us.</p><p>We adapt. We assimilate. We copy. We replace.</p><p>What we can’t will be terminated.</p><p>Eventually, these unplugged redpills will be purged.</p><p>Eventually, Darkness.</p><p>Trueman, Mr. T, the messenger of Darkness, spoke Truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>